FAIRYTALE
by HyeJi-Sani - Hiatus
Summary: Junmyeon tidak mau berada di menara ini selamanya, terkurung bersama sang naga yang mengerikan. Jika tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya, dia akan menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Kecuali ternyata naga itu bukanlah naga biasa. A KRISHO FIC! BL! Dragon!Kris adaptasi bebas dari Shrek. RNR


FAIRYTALE

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : Shrek!AU. BL, BOYXBOY

 **Rating** : T

 **Chapter 1 of 1**

 **Cast** : Wu Yifan | Kim Junmyeon | Others

 **Disclaimer** : Adaptasi bebas dari Shrek, idenya milik saya sendiri.

 **Warning!** Dragon!Kris, cerita alay dan tidak bermutu.

Maafkan typo/kesalahan penulisan karena author pemalas ini tidak mau baca ulang lagi :(

* * *

 _ **Fairytale**_

Junmyeon hampir kehilangan harapannya.

Terkurung di menara tua selama hampir selama 7 tahun, dia menunggu seseorang untuk menyelamatkannya. Mengeluarkannya dari menara mengerikan yang didiami seekor naga besar yang tumbuh bersamanya. Membuatnya merasakan sisa masa remajanya yang dilewatkan tanpa teman.

Tapi siapa yang mampu menyelamatkannya? Orang itu harus selamat dulu dari hembusan api sang naga, belum lagi jalan yang membingungkan untuk sampai ke menara itu. Junmyeon bisa mengingatnya dengar samar, hutan lebat tanpa jalan setapak yang jelas. Hal itu membuatnya berpikir, kerajaan macam apa yang dulu membuat kastil di tempat terpencil seperti ini.

Lagipula, dia juga merasa bersalah pada mereka yang mencoba menyelamatkannya. Rakyatnya, banyak yang datang bergantian menyelamatkannya, tapi tidak ada yang pernah berhasil. Jangankan menyelamatkan Junmyeon, menyelamatkan diri sendiri saja kesulitan.

Meskipun terpencil dan tidak ada orang lagi selain dirinya, kebutuhannya sehari-hari terpenuhi. Entah dari mana, selalu ada makanan untuknya, dan itu selalu sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Katakanlah hari itu dia ingin makan daging, maka daginglah yang tersedia. Itu mungkin sihir atau sejenisnya, Junmyeon tidak mau ambil pusing.

Air di mangkuk alumunium itu terangkat ke atas, membentuk sebuah bentuk aneh yang sering muncul di mimpinya. Junmyeon selalu mempunyai dugaan kalau itu adalah seekor naga. Simbol kebesaran yang menghiasi jubah merah terang yang pernah dilihatnya, bertahun-tahun lalu. Samar-samar dia bisa mengingatnya, semua kejadian yang mengantarkannya terkurung disini.

Simbol itu hancur di udara sebelum jatuh kembali ke wadahnya dengan tidak beraturan. Karena konsentrasi sang pengendali juga, hancur. Raungan naga itu terdengar jelas bersama teriakan kengerian beberapa orang lainnya, menyusul. Itu yang ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Junmyeon menghela napas.

Ia berguling di tempat tidurnya yang sangat empuk. Melihat serangkaian angka dan hari yang dia tandai berwarna merah yang ditaruh di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya; sebuah kalender, itu bagaimana Paman Yoochun, atau Penasihat Park _,_ menyebutnya. Samar-samar dia mengingat tangan kanan kepercayaan ayahnya itu menyelipkannya diantara jubahnya saat dia diantar kesini.

Hanya tiga hari lagi sampai ke angka terakhir yang ada di halaman terakhir jurnal kumal itu. Angka ke 22 di bulan kelima. Ulangtahun ke 18-nya. Junmyeon meringis kalau mengingat mengapa Paman Yoochun hanya membuatnya sampai tanggal itu. Dia pasti punya pikiran sama dengannya, yaitu Junmyeon sudah diselamatkan seseorang sebelum jurnal itu berakhir.

Erangan dan raungan itu sudah berhenti sekarang. Junmyeon mendengus miris. Dia beranjak ke jendela dan melihat matahari sudah mulai menghilang di balik gunung. Meninggalkan semburat oranye di langit, dan secercah harapannya hari ini. Sudah cukup, hari ini, itu adalah yang terakhir.

Atau begitulah harapannya.

Sebenarnya latar belakang pengurungannya mungkin tidak sedramatis film-film yang akhir ceritanya pasti ditutup dengan 'hidup bahagia selama-lamanya'. Dia hanya seorang pewaris tahta yang sah dari Raja dan Ratu negeri White Falls. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia, sebenarnya. Bahkan tidak ada cerita kalau salah satu orang tuanya meninggal lalu dia dibuang oleh orang tua tirinya.

Apa kalian penasaran dengan ceritanya? Tunggu di chapter 2.

Tidak, aku akan menceritakannya sekarang. Karena ini hanya oneshot. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat usianya menginjak sebelas tahun, seseorang berjubah merah terang datang mengunjungi kerajaannya. Jubah merah terangnya tampak mewah sekali, namun asing. Di pinggirnya dilapisi kain berwarna keemasan dan sebuah lambang naga berwarna hitam mengular dari bawah jubah sampai ke punggung.

Sungguh sebuah kesan pertama yang sulit dihilangkan. Wajahnya, anehnya, tidak bisa diingat siapapun. Tapi mungkin suaranya bisa. Lembut dan sedikit halus, namun tegas. Dia bilang dia tahu kemampuan Junmyeon mengendalikan air. Sudah jelas itu membuat keluarga kerajaan geger, karena hal itu sudah dirahasiakan sebaik mungkin oleh mereka.

Kemungkinan bocor keluar sangat kecil.

"Itu semua terserah kalian mau mempercayaiku atau tidak. Tapi tidak akan semuanya menganggap ini hal baik."

Kata-katanya waktu itu masih membekas di ingatan Junmyeon. Bagaimana tidak? Seminggu setelah itu, dia berhasil membuat seorang pelayan pingsan saat melihatnya memainkan air di kolam istana. Desas-desus cepat tersebar dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai cerita tentang 'pangeran penyihir' tersebar keluar.

Para pelayan mogok tidak mau melayani Junmyeon. Dan sosok berjubah merah itu langsung menyarankan agar semua pelayan ditutup mulutnya. Diancam, diajak bicara baik-baik, itu terserah Raja dan Ratu. Pokoknya bagaimanapun caranya, mereka tidak boleh menyebar hal aneh-aneh lagi dan tetap melayani Junmyeon.

Penasihat Park setuju, maka dipanggil lah satu persatu pelayan. Namun karena umumnya orang awam yang polos dan masih mempercayai hal mistis, mereka sulit diyakinkan kalau Junmyeon tidak akan menyakiti siapapun. Anak itu bahkan belum tahu cara mengendalikan kekuatannya. Kemudian sosok berjubah itu seakan sudah menduga keadaan, menyarankan agar mereka mengunci Junmyeon di menara.

"Hanya sampai ulangtahunnya yang ke-18. Jika dia diselamatkan sebelum itu, maka kemampuannya akan hilang. Tapi, kastil itu akan dijaga oleh seekor naga."

"Naga apa?! Kau pikir kami gila mengirim anak kami sendiri kesana?!" suara Raja Yunho menggelegar ke seluruh ruang singgasana. Junmyeon beringsut ke pelukan Ratu Jaejoong, ibunya. Seumur hidupnya, dia belum pernah merasa jadi anak yang merepotkan sampai sekarang.

"Mohon maaf, Yang Mulia. Tapi merawatnya disinipun hanya akan menimbulkan teror di kalangan dayang dan pekerja istana. Dan dari sumberku, aku menemukan banyak kelompok penjahat yang mengincar Pangeran Junmyeon untuk keuntungan mereka."

Penasihat Park berdeham, melonggarkan kerahnya yang terasa mencekik. Ratu Jaejoong memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu lebih erat. "Apa itu kebenaran, yang kau katakan?"

"Aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk membohongi kerajaan dan negeri ini, Yang Mulia." Jawab sosok berjubah itu bijak. Selain asing, dia juga menjaga wibawanya dan tidak mau menyebutkan diri sendiri sebagai 'saya' atau 'hamba'. Itu hampir seperti dia memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan Raja dan Ratu.

"Apa naga itu akan menyakiti Pangeran?" Tanya Penasihat Park ragu. Raja Yunho terhenyak di singgasananya, memutar otaknya untuk mempertahankan anaknya disini.

"Tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya akan berjaga dibawah untuk menghalau 'penyelamatnya'. Kalau-kalau yang mengincarnya hanyalah penjahat yang akan meminta tebusan. Hanya yang berhati tulus yang akan dapat menyelamatkannya."

"Tapi ini putraku satu-satunya. Apa tidak ada jalan lain untuk menghilangkan kemampuannya?"

Senyum culas sosok berjubah itu juga membekas di ingatan Junmyeon. Namun dia bersumpah dia tidak dapat mengingat keseluruhan wajahnya.

"Kemampuannya adalah hadiah. Kemampuannya merupakan pertanda untuk sesuatu yang baik. Mohon percaya kepadaku, Yang Mulia."

Penasihat Park bertukar pandangan dengan Raja Yunho. Ia menggeleng, merasa tidak bisa menyarankan sesuatu yang lebih baik pada Rajanya itu. Sang Raja menatap permaisurinya, berbagi rasa sakit dan miris. Apa mereka benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain?

"Abeonim.." Junmyeon mulai berbicara dengan takut.

"Ya, anakku?"

Junmyeon melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya, lalu berjalan hingga ke meja di depan singgasana, dimana ada berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman untuk Raja dan Ratu nikmati. Anak lelaki itu menggulung lengan bajunya, menatap orangtuanya dengan keraguan. Sosok berjubah itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Dia hanya ingin memastikan. Dia tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya kesulitan. Junmyeon mulai berkonsentrasi pada air di gelas-gelas perak di depannya, sampai kemudian air itu terangkat ke atas.

Ekspresi kaget dan takut orangtuanya tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.

"Aku tidak keberatan pergi."

"Bicara apa kau, Junmyeon! Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkan istana ini."

"Nak, kenapa kau ingin pergi? Jangan berkata seperti itu." Jaejoong berbicara lebih lembut, berkebalikan dengan Yunho yang penuh emosi. Dia tidak akan kehilangan anaknya. Memangnya siapa sosok berjubah itu, berani-beraninya? Jangan-jangan dia yang punya maksud jahat.

"Karena kalian juga takut padaku! Jangan berpura-pura lagi, Eomonim, Abeonim. Aku tahu kalian juga takut dengan kemampuanku. Kalian pikir ini adalah kutukan."

Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak berkutik diserang seperti itu. Salahkah mereka, manusia biasa, merasa aneh anaknya memiliki kemampuan seperti ini? Dugaan kutukan kuat sekali mengingat banyak selir Raja Yunho yang dibuang begitu saja menaruh dendam padanya. Mereka juga bukannya tidak merasa bersalah karena takut pada anak mereka sendiri, tapi sisi primitif manusia cenderung menyalahkan hal-hal mistis pada sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Raja dan Ratu itu merelakan anaknya pergi. Suatu teror di malam hari yang hening, membuat mereka berpikir mengurung anak mereka di menara mungkin bukanlah hal yang sangat buruk. Sosok berjubah merah itu tersenyum tenang, tangannya masih berada di leher sang pemimpin kelompok penyerangan yang berencana menculik Junmyeon, belasan tubuh kelompok itu tergeletak di sepanjang koridor, dikalahkan seorang diri oleh sang pria berjubah.

"S-siapkan kepergian anakku," ujar Raja Yunho, sedikit gemetar.

Sayangnya, berita kepergian Pangeran Junmyeon membawa kemarahan masyarakat yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Desas-desus kembali terdengar, mengenai sang pangeran penyihir yang terkena kutukan karena dosa orangtuanya dulu akhirnya dibuang. Lelaki dalam jubah merah itu meyakinkan Raja dan Ratu untuk membuat pengumuman mengenai sayembara penyelamatan Junmyeon.

Meskipun itu dianggap konyol oleh banyak orang, tetapi banyak yang nekat karena tergiur imbalannya.

"Lalu sekarang apa?" tanya Raja Yunho, terhenyak di singgasananya. 3 hari setelah kepergian putranya, dia sungguh putus asa.

"Sekarang, kita hanya harus menunggu." Jawab sang pria dalam jubah merah itu, tersenyum tipis. Dengan itu seperti saat dia datang, dia pergi dengan tiba-tiba dan misterius.

.

Junmyeon sedang bersiap untuk tidur ketika sebuah suara dari balik pintu terdengar. Dia tersenyum, suara tanpa wujud itu hanya satu-satunya temannya tujuh tahun terakhir ini. Kalau dipikir lagi, besok mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengobrol lagi dengan temannya ini. Peraturannya sederhana, jika tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menyelamatkannya sampai dia berumur 18 tahun, Junmyeon boleh dijemput orangtuanya.

"Jun?"

"Ya,"

Pangeran muda itu terduduk di depan pintu, bersandar ke sana. Itu posisi favoritnya selama ini, karena dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara temannya yang berada di balik pintu yang terkunci itu. Jangan tanya berapa kali Junmyeon sudah mencoba merusak pintu konyol itu, hasilnya nihil. Gerendel pintunya selalu kembali seperti semula setiap dia berhasil merusaknya.

"Kau sudah mengantuk? Suaramu terdengar lelah."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sabar ingin dijemput orangtuaku besok, kalau mereka masih ingat padaku." Junmyeon pesimis, dia selalu terbayang wajah _shock_ orangtuanya hari itu.

"Mana mungkin mereka melupakanmu? Mereka merindukanmu setiap hari."

Junmyeon lebih dari sekali berpikir kalau suara di balik pintu itu adalah hantu. Suara itu terdengar cukup berat, milik seorang pemuda yang katanya satu tahun lebih tua dari Junmyeon. Meskipun dia cukup banyak memperkenalkan dirinya, dia tidak pernah mengatakan mengapa dan untuk apa dia berada di kastil tua itu. Percakapan mereka sehari-hari lebih seperti wawancara, dengan Junmyeon sebagai narasumber.

"Kau tahu darimana? Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa kalau mereka tidak menjemputku. Aku sudah punya rencana."

"Rencana apa?" suara itu tenang, mungkin takut membangunkan naga di bawah, pikir Junmyeon.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan diriku sendiri."

Tawa kemudian terdengar, dan Junmyeon mungkin terdengar gila kalau dia bilang dia menyukai suara tawa itu.

"Kau menertawakanku? Memangnya itu rencana bodoh, ya?"

"Memangnya bagaimana kau akan melewati naga itu? Dia tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat begitu saja hanya karena kau bilang 'permisi, aku sudah 18 tahun dan tidak ada yang berhasil menyelamatkanku, jadi aku menyelamatkan diriku sendiri'." Ujar suara itu, masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Hei, itu jahat. Kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya?!" Junmyeon merasa terganggu, tidak terima idenya dipandang sebelah mata oleh suara itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, haha," dia berusaha berhenti tertawa. "Bagaimana rencanamu melewati naga itu?"

"Aku akan menyemprotkan air yang sudah kucampur dengan bubuk merica ke mata naga itu." Junmyeon berhenti sebentar, "Itu kalau aku belum mati terbakar duluan."

Hening beberapa saat, tidak ada jawaban. Hampir selalu begini percakapan dengan suara itu, terkadang Junmyeon juga berpikir apa suara itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Ide bagus, kau bisa membuatnya kehilangan pengelihatannya selamanya."

"Kau tidak berpikir itu ide yang konyol?"

"Kalau itu bekerja maka itu tidak bisa dibilang konyol kan?"

Junmyeon tertawa kecil, "Ya, mungkin."

Keheningan yang familiar mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua lagi. Junmyeon memandangi seisi kamarnya yang akan dia tinggalkan besok. Meski tidak yakin, Junmyeon pikir dia akan merindukan tempat ini. Dan suara itu.

"Kau tidak akan mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untukku?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu besok?"

"Iya, tapi besok aku tidak akan berada disini."

Atau begitulah yang dia harap. Junmyeon merasa sedikit pesimis. Senyaman apapun tempat ini, dia tidak ingin terkurung disini selamanya.

"Oh, kau benar." Suara itu menyaut. "Tapi aku tetap akan mengucapkannya besok."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Junmyeon tahu itu tidak mungkin, mengingat suara itu hanya muncul di malam hari, ketika sang naga tidak lagi terdengar suaranya.

"Tidakkah kau mengantuk? Besok kau mesti bangun pagi-pagi." Ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Junmyeon memutarkan matanya dan hei, dia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.

"Kau benar, tapi aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku akan merindukanmu, Tuan Suara Pintu."

Orang itu mendengus, dan Junmyeon tertawa sendiri mendengar nama panggilannya. Sebenarnya dia punya panggilan, hanya satu silabel, Fan. Hanya saja Tuan Suara Pintu terdengar lebih konyol dan Junmyeon menyukainya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mengantuk. Lebih baik kau tidur."

"Hmm," Junmyeon menggumam, bersandar ke bantal yang ada di lututnya.

"Fan," panggil Junmyeon, sudah mulai memejamkan matanya. Ada gumaman pelan sebagai jawaban dari luar sana.

"Bisakah kau bernyanyi lagi seperti dulu?" pintanya mengingat malam pertamanya di kamar kastil ini. Junmyeon sangat ketakutan dan kehadiran suara itu semakin membuatnya takut tapi kemudian Fan bernyanyi pelan dengan suara konyolnya dan itu membuat Junmyeon tertidur.

"Kukira kau mendapat mimpi buruk karenanya?"

Junmyeon tertawa, dia pernah bercanda bilang begitu kepada Fan. "Ayolah, ini hari terakhirku."

" _Okay, okay_ , Putri Junmyeon. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau benar-benar bermimpi buruk."

"Hei aku ini pangeran!"

Fan terdengar tertawa sedikit, dia selalu bercanda memanggil Junmyeon Putri lebih dari Junmyeon memanggilnya 'Tuan Suara Pintu'. Fan berdeham sebelum mulai bernyanyi, suaranya yang sudah melalui pubertas tentu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan suaranya 7 tahun lalu. Tapi Junmyeon tidak pernah mengeluh, malah, dia sangat menyukainya.

" _Hao xiang shen me dou bu dong de yi ge hai zi yi yang chun zhen_

 _Chong sheng na ge mei li de shun jian_

 _Shuang yan bi shang you zheng kai le pa zhe yi qie zhi shi meng Liu lian_

 _Wo jiu zhen cheng zhan zai ni mian qian ke wang de dao ni shi xia_ " (Angel, EXO-M)

Meski seharian ini hatinya diliputi kegelisahan, Junmyeon dapat tidur dengan tenang.

.

Keesokan harinya Junmyeon terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah. Tubuhnya berkeringat, dan dia berada di tempat tidur, bukan di depan pintu tempatnya tertidur semalam. Jantungnya berpacu, mengingat mimpinya yang begitu jelas dan sangat aneh. Junmyeon langsung beringsut membuka jendela, dan melihat sang fajar masih bersembunyi di balik gunung. Namun cahaya kemerahan sudah mulai terlihat di langit. Pemuda itu resmi berusia 18 tahun hari ini.

Junmyeon ingin pergi darisini secepatnya. Dia mengambil satu tas yang sudah dia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari dan terkejut saat melihat sarapan tersaji lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sungguh, Junmyeon hampir berpikir dia akan melewatkan sarapan kali ini tapi perutnya meraung dan dia tanpa pikir panjang memasukkan satu roti ke tasnya, dan satu lagi dia gigit. Melihat air minum disana, Junmyeon terdiam.

Apakah hari ini dia sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan air? Lalu bagaimana dengan rencananya?

 _Well_ , Junmyeon memang sengaja berangkat pagi buta begini kalau-kalau dia tidak bisa menyemprotkan air ke mata sang naga, setidaknya dia bisa mengendap-endap keluar dari kastil saat naga itu masih tertidur. Pikirannya berputar, Junmyeon menggerakkan tangannya dengan asal.

Air di gelas perak itu masih terangkat.

Kegirangan, pangeran itu buru-buru menyelesaikan sarapannya dan meraih linggis yang bersandar di samping pintu, alat yang Junmyeon gunakan selama bertahun-tahun untuk membuka paksa pintunya. Linggis di tangan, Junmyeon menempelkan telinganya terlebih dahulu ke daun pintu, mencoba mendengar suara sang naga ketika dia melihat sesuatu menggantung di lubang kunci pintu itu.

Oh, dia memang _diperbolehkan_ pulang hari ini.

Junmyeon meringis, segera menaruh kembali linggis di tangannya, dan merasa heran dengan keberadaan lubang kunci yang awalnya tidak ada itu. Dengan sekali putar, kunci itu membuka pintu besar nan tinggi tersebut dan Junmyeon merasa gugup. Dia takut begitu keluar, sang naga akan menunggu dan segera melukainya. Di sisi lain, dia punya bayangan konyol mengenai tugas naga itu yang harusnya menjaganya, dan bukan melukainya, jadi dia akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi tetap saja sisi rasionalnya menang. Junmyeon tidak sadar menahan napasnya saat dengan sangat perlahan dia membuka pintunya. Di luar sangat hening, seperti tidak ada satu kehidupanpun. Junmyeon melihat seisi kastil yang masih gelap, namun tangga di depannya untungnya masih cukup terlihat. Rasanya Junmyeon ingin memanggil nama Fan, berharap temannya itu dapat membantunya. Namun saat dia menjejakkan kakinya terburu-buru ke tangga pertama dan suaranya menggema ke seluruh kastil, niatnya batal. Dia tidak ingin meresikokan keselamatannya dengan membangunkan sang naga.

Perjalanan ke bawah sangat mendebarkan, Junmyeon terus-menerus menelusuri dinding kastil yang dingin, karena keadaan cahaya begitu minim. Untungnya, tangga kastil itu dibangun mengitari dinding sehingga Junmyeon tidak bingung berpegangan kemana. Pikirannya berkecamuk, adrenalin membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Dia ingin keluar dari sini secepatnya, pulang, bertemu dengan keluarganya. Itu kalau orangtuanya belum melupakannya. Sebelah tangannya masih membuat air berbentuk panah tajam di udara, satu-satunya pertahanan diri yang dia miliki untuk melawan sang naga nanti.

Diam-diam Junmyeon menyesal mengapa dia tidak membawa linggisnya saja kalau-kalau kekuatannya tiba-tiba hilang. Ugh, kapan pula dia sampai ke dasar? Junmyeon melihat ke belakang dan cahaya dari pintu kamarnya sudah tidak terlihat sama sekali. Pangeran muda itu mempercepat jalannya menuruni tangga yang tak ada habisnya itu sampai kemudian, sebuah suara dengkuran terdengar dan hati Junmyeon tak nyaman mengetahui bahwa itu adalah sang naga.

Junmyeon memperlambat langkahnya, napasnya ditahan. Dia baru sadar bahwa dia sangat, sangat tidak siap. Rasanya dia ingin kembali ke kamarnya dan menunggu keluarganya menjemputnya. Namun itu membuat perasaannya semakin tak nyaman kalau memikirkan bagaimana keluarganya mungkin sudah melupakannya. Kata-kata Fan semalam terngiang di kepalanya dan oh, mana dia? Katanya dia akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya hari ini. Suara dengkuran itu makin jelas terdengar dan Junmyeon dapat melihat pintu utama kastil yang sedikit terbuka. Aneh, mungkin sang naga tidak pernah peduli juga dengan pintunya.

Perasaan leganya melihat pintu itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Junmyeon kemudian segera sadar bahwa sang naga tidur tepat di depan pintu itu, kepalanya menghadap ke arahnya. Astaga, kulitnya berkilauan membuat ruangan itu sedikit terang. Junmyeon menutup mulutnya, terkesiap. Makhluk itu tidak sebesar perkiraannya, namun tidak mengurangi rasa ngerinya. Bahkan ketika tertidur seperti itu, naga itu terlihat sangat berbahaya. Dia sampai tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengamati naga itu dan ada perasaan aneh di hatinya. Bukan ketakutan, melainkan kekaguman.

Naga itu terlihat indah di matanya.

Ah, persetan dengan semua kekagumannya, dia tidak bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi disini. Cahaya matahari mulai masuk dengan hangat lewat jendela kastil, dan itu sudah cukup menyadarkan Junmyeon untuk mulai melangkah lagi. Dengan sangat hati-hati, dia berjalan dan menyadari tidak ada jalan selain melewati naga itu dan menyelinap keluar. Pintu yang terbuka itu cukup lebar untuk Junmyeon lewati tanpa membuat suara lagi. Semakin dekat, kaki Junmyeon gemetar.

Junmyeon berjingkat sedikit untuk melewati naga tersebut, berusaha tidak membuat suara apapun. Tangannya gemetar dan bentuk panah dari air yang dibuatnya sedikit terpengaruh. Oh, betapa Junmyeon berharap dia tidak harus melakukan itu. Ketika Junmyeon benar-benar sudah berdiri di hadapan sang naga, jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan, dia menyadari dengkuran sang naga berhenti. Panik, Junmyeon mempercepat jalannya dan melihat mata naga itu terbuka.

Konsentrasinya langsung buyar, pengendalian airnya jatuh ke tanah begitu saja seiring Junmyeon yang terdiam di tempat, kakinya gemetar hebat rasanya dia tidak bisa berjalan. Naga itu melihatnya dengan tenang, mulai bangun, dan Junmyeon refleks menutup matanya menghitung berapa lama dia akan mati terbakar. Dia mulai mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk Fan dan keluarganya dalam hati, menyesal kenapa dia tidak menunggu saja di kamarnya.

Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Junmyeon membuka matanya ketika tak ada suara apapun dan terkejut menemukan seorang pemuda jangkung berdiri di tempat seharusnya sang naga berada. Oke, dimana naga itu? Junmyeon celingukan, sementara pemuda di depannya baru saja selesai menalikan jubahnya. _Jubah merah itu!_ batin Junmyeon berteriak. Pemuda itu berdeham, dan Junmyeon langsung melihat ke arah wajahnya.

Napas Junmyeon tercekat, wajah itu sangat familiar, wajah yang baru saja menghantui mimpinya tadi malam. Sepasang mata tajamnya menatap Junmyeon intens, dengan alis tebal yang membuatnya terlihat galak. Oke ini mungkin hanya mimpi, Junmyeon belum bangun dari tidurnya dan dia masih berada di dalam kamar kastil, dia harus menunggu orangtuanya menjemputnya.

"Jun,"

Oh astaga, suara itu. Junmyeon mengenalnya dimanapun. Dia menampar dirinya sekali lagi dan ingin berteriak saat melihat pemuda itu masih di sana, dan berjalan mendekatinya. Bagaimana mungkin mimpinya jadi kenyataan? Ini konyol.

"F-Fan?"

Pemuda itu berdiri di depannya sekarang, dan Junmyeon langsung menyadari perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sangat kentara. _Astaga, itu benar-benar dia_ , pikir Junmyeon. Lututnya lemas seketika, kepalanya berputar, bingung. Tapi Junmyeon bertahan untuk tidak kehilangan kesadaran, meskipun sebenarnya seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. Air yang dikendalikannya ikut bergetar seiring fokus Junmyeon yang teralihkan pada lelaki setinggi hampir dua meter di depannya itu.

"D-diam di tempatmu!" seru Junmyeon mundur beberapa langkah ketika lelaki itu mau menghampirinya. "Tenanglah, Jun." ujarnya. Oh, kalau saja Junmyeon bisa tenang! Bagaimana bisa Fan, 'teman' satu-satunya selama ini ternyata adalah naga yang menjaganya?

"A-apa, tidak, b-bagaimana bisa? Kemana naga tadi?"

Itu pertanyaan bodoh dan Junmyeon rasa kemungkinan bahwa Fan bukanlah naga itu sangat tipis. Tapi dia tetap bertanya. Dia tidak ingin percaya.

"Satu-persatu, Jun. Tenanglah."

"Kubilang jangan mendekat! K-kau tahu aku akan menyerangmu." Meski gemetar, Junmyeon masih mempertahankan air yang ternyata, masih bisa dikendalikannya. Bentuknya sudah tidak beraturan tapi setidaknya air itu masih mengandung merica. Junmyeon secara tidak langsung menyudutkan Fan ke ujung lain ruangan, sementara dia bergerak ke dekat pintu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mulai dengan yang mudah, perkenalan." Fan kini membungkuk sopan, rambut hitamnya berkilau diterpa sinar matahari yang masuk. Motif naga di punggungnya terlihat cukup jelas bagi Junmyeon untuk langsung mengingat kalau dia pernah melihat motif yang sama.

"Aku Pangeran Yifan dari Negeri Azazel, meski kau selama ini mengenalku dengan Fan."

"Pangeran..?" Junmyeon, dengan tidak elitnya bengong dengan mulut terbuka. Dia kehabisan kata-kata, rasanya semua ini terlalu tidak masuk akal dan diluar akal sehatnya.

"Ya. Tolong jangan terlalu kaku padaku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Fan, atau Yifan, berkata begitu dengan ekspresi hampir putus asa. Dia tidak suka melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Junmyeon itu. Junmyeon kemudian terlihat lebih tenang, tapi dia masih menjaga air itu di samping tubuhnya, siap menyerang Yifan kapanpun.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kemana naga itu?"

"Naga itu aku. Bukankah aku sudah mengenalkan diriku di mimpimu semalam?"

Junmyeon merinding ketika mengingat mimpinya semalam. Masih teringat jelas saat naga itu berubah tepat di hadapannya dan berubah menjadi seorang lelaki tinggi berjubah merah. Sayangnya, dia tidak sempat melihat siapa dibalik jubah itu karena dia, dengan refleks, berlari. Rasanya dia tidak ingin mempercayai pengelihatannya sama sekali.

"I-itu kau? Selama ini yang mengurungku disini adalah kau?" suara Junmyeon meninggi, kesadaran baru menimpanya, perasaannya campur aduk. "Oh tunggu, jangan bilang lelaki tujuh tahun lalu itu juga ada hubungannya denganmu?"

"Itu benar. Sekarang maukah kau mendengarkanku dulu? Dan jangan berpikir untuk kabur sampai aku selesai," suara Yifan dingin, seiring dia menutup pintu kastil tersebut tanpa menyentuhnya. "Orangtuamu sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, menerima penjelasan sama dengan apa yang aku akan katakan saat ini."

Junmyeon, ketakutan dan tanpa pilihan lain, menyerah. "Baiklah. Tapi kau tetap diam di sana dan aku di sini." Ujarnya bersikeras membuat jarak di antara mereka. Yifan terlihat geli melihat tingkah Junmyeon yang masih tidak ingin dekat dengannya, tapi dia masih bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ini semua tradisi, untuk mengurung pengantin putera mahkota Kerajaan Azazel. Percayalah Junmyeon, aku tidak pernah sedikitpun setuju dengan semua ini."

"Pengantin? Pengantin siapa?" tanya Junmyeon horror.

"Kau, tentu saja. Kau pengantinku."

"Bercanda kau Fan!" seru Junmyeon refleks. Dia tidak tahu apa dia bersyukur karena Fan bukan hanya sekedar suara karena sekarang, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Yifan. Tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa dia bercanda.

"Kau pikir kemampuanmu itu kebetulan? Bukan. Itu tanda bahwa kau adalah pengantinku."

Junmyeon menatap horror air yang masih melayang itu dan langsung menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Oke, selama ini dia berpikir bahwa ini mungkin kutukan dari salah satu selir ayahnya. Meskipun Junmyeon sangat membenci kemungkinan itu, dibandingkan dengan kenyataannya sekarang dia pikir lebih baik berpikir seperti itu.

"K-kau pasti salah. Pasti bukan aku."

"Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, kita pasti sudah lama menyadari kalau memang bukan kau orangnya." Jawab Yifan dengan tenang, meskipun ada sedikit nada kesal di dalamnya.

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sinar matahari sekarang menyinari bagian dalam kastil secara penuh, membuat tempat itu sedikit terasa lebih menyenangkan. Junmyeon masih terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, berusaha menerima semua informasi yang baru saja diberikan Yifan padanya. Kenapa anehnya, dalam hati Junmyeon, dia merasa senang? Hanya sebagian kecil, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang tampaknya begitu khawatir dan tidak ingin percaya.

"Jun," ujar suara itu lagi. Junmyeon mendongak, melihat wajah Yifan yang asing tapi rasanya sangat familiar itu berada di dekatnya. Instingnya mengatakan untuk lari, menjauh, _Yifan itu naga_. Tapi tidak, Junmyeon berdiri di tempatnya dan membalas pandangan Yifan, menatap kedua manik coklat itu lekat.

"Aku tidak berbahaya untukmu. Dengar, aku hanya melukai orang-orang yang hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu demi uang."

Melihat Yifan dari dekat begini, Junmyeon tiba-tiba tertawa. Dia tertawa karena merasa situasi ini sangat, sangat konyol. Yifan tampak kaget tapi kemudian ikut tertawa canggung.

"Kau tahu, aku akan mempercayaimu. Kenapa kita berbicara dengan sangat tegang tadi?"

"Karena kau ketakutan, Puteri Junmyeon."

Junmyeon meninju dada Yifan main-main. "Aku mungkin saja pengantinmu, tapi aku tetaplah Pangeran."

"Apapun katamu, sayang. Oh, selamat ulang tahun, aku hampir lupa."

Tawa Junmyeon berhenti. "Apa?" tanyanya kaget. Sebenarnya hati Junmyeon bergetar dua kali karena Yifan menepati janjinya untuk mengucapkan ulang tahun padanya tepat hari ini.

"Apa?" ulang Yifan.

"Yang tadi kau katakan."

"Apapun katamu?"

"Setelahnya."

Yifan tersenyum jahil, dan Junmyeon rasanya sudah membayangkan ini ribuan kali di benaknya, ketika Yifan hanyalah suara di balik pintunya.

"Sayang."

"Kau yakin itu tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Junmyeon, sedikit khawatir. Bukannya dia keberatan juga dipanggil begitu oleh Yifan. Anehnya, hatinya terasa konyol dan Junmyeon tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kau pikir tujuh tahun masih terlalu cepat? Kita bisa bertunangan dulu, menentang tradisi, tapi tidak apa-apa," Yifan mengangkat bahunya, terlalu santai. Junmyeon rasa pipinya memerah dengan cepat, dan hatinya terasa aneh lagi. Baiklah, mereka memang sudah tidak asing dengan satu sama lain. Tapi tetap saja rasanya ada yang aneh.

Belum sempat Junmyeon menjawab, terdengar suara segerombolan pasukan berkuda dari luar. Yifan dengan tenang menoleh ke arah pintu, membukanya tanpa menyentuhnya sekali lagi. Junmyeon terdiam, apakah itu keluarganya?

"Jun, itu keluargamu."

Sedikit rasa panik menyerang Junmyeon, tapi dia juga luar biasa bahagia. Begitu dia menjejakkan kakiknya keluar, sinar matahari terasa menyilaukan untuknya. Tidak lama, Raja dan Ratu, ayah dan ibunya, berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya, menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyilaukan.

Junmyeon tidak ingat terakhir kali dia menangis sekeras ini.

Dia sangat, sangat merindukan kedua orangtuanya dan tujuh tahun ini rasanya sangat mengerikan tanpa mereka. Berbagai pikiran negatifnya hilang seiring ibunya mengusap air mata dari pipinya dan ayahnya sekali lagi memeluknya. Penasihat Park terisak di samping kudanya, mengelap air matanya diam-diam.

Sementara itu Yifan tersenyum pada sosok berjubah merah di belakang Penasihat Park. Itu Zhoumi, tangan kanannya sekaligus orang yang datang ke kerajaan White Falls, tujuh tahun lalu. Dia yang membuat semua berjalan lancar, dari mulai pengurungan Junmyeon disini sampai menjelaskan semuanya tadi, kepada Raja Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong. Sekarang semua tugasnya sudah hampir selesai. Zhoumi membungkuk dalam pada Yifan.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia." Sapa Yifan sopan pada Raja dan Ratu. Keluarga kecil itu kaget dengan sapaan Yifan, Junmyeon masih erat di pelukan Ratu Jaejoong.

"Pangeran Yifan?" tanya Raja Yunho, suaranya sedikit bergetar, tangannya dengan protektif berada di punggung putranya. Yifan mengangguk dalam sekali lagi, menyembunyikan senyumnya yang muncul karena melihat keluarga itu menjaga jarak aman darinya.

Zhoumi berada di samping Yifan, begitu pula dengan Penasihat Park yang sekarang berada di belakang Raja Yunho. Ratu Jaejoong berbisik pada Junmyeon, menceritakan bahwa Zhoumi memberitahukan _hal gila_ pada mereka bahwa Yifan itu naga dan bahwa Junmyeon adalah pengantinnya. Raja Yunho masih terdiam, memperhatikan Yifan dari atas sampai bawah.

Rasanya sulit percaya bahwa lelaki itu adalah naga.

Penasihat Park kemudian menyarankan untuk mencari naga itu di dalam kastil yang pintunya masih terbuka lebar dan terlihat sangat sepi, seperti tidak pernah dipakai ratusan tahun, persis seperti ketika mereka datang tujuh tahun lalu. Namun belum sempat mereka masuk, Junmyeon berbicara.

"Itu benar, Abeonim, Eomonim. Pangeran Yifan itu naga yang menjagaku."

Yifan dan Zhoumi memiliki seringai yang sama, Ratu Jaejoong tidak segan mengeluarkan suara terkejut, wajahnya semakin pucat. Raja Yunho menoleh cepat pada putra satu-satunya itu.

"Saya harap Zhoumi disini sudah menjelaskan semuanya dengan jelas. Semuanya yang dikatakannya adalah benar, dan saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya sekali lagi." Yifan tersenyum sopan, membungkuk dalam diikuti Zhoumi di belakangnya.

"Pangeran Yifan dari Negeri Azazel."

Raja Yunho mengangguk, merasa tidak perlu mengenalkan dirinya lagi. Karena sudah jelas orang-orang di depannya ini sudah tahu lebih banyak mengenai dirinya dan keluarganya dari yang dia kira. Ketika Yifan dan Zhoumi berdiri tegak kembali, mata Yifan bertemu dengan milik Junmyeon, tersenyum lembut. Ratu Jaejoong tampak semakin pucat dan hampir pingsan, kalau saja putranya tidak melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhnya.

Junmyeon membalas senyum Yifan malu, memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

Siapa yang peduli kalau Yifan ternyata naga?

.

Dikarenakan Ratu Jaejoong (dan yang dipaksa berkeberatan, Raja Yunho) berpikir kalau tujuh tahun adalah keterlaluan untuk memisahkannya dari anaknya, pernikahan dua pangeran itu ditunda. Meski itu sangat menentang tradisi dan ditentang oleh ayahnya, Pangeran Yifan memilih untuk menyetujui permintaan Ratu Jaejoong yang ingin pernikahan mereka ditunda sampai dua tahun lagi.

Seperti Yifan belum menunggu cukup lama.

Tapi melihat Junmyeon yang sangat ceria dan manis di sisi kedua orangtuanya membuat Yifan berpikir keputusan itu tidak terlalu buruk. Lagipula mereka masih punya waktu _selamanya_ untuk bersama. Lamunannya terhenti ketika air yang dingin mengenai wajahnya, suara tawa Junmyeon terdengar seperti melodi di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" tanyanya, mengambil air dari wajah Yifan dengan kemampuannya yang tidak hilang. Seharusnya Junmyeon kehilangan kemampuannya, setelah menikah dengan sang pangeran naga. Tapi dengan keadaannya sekarang, dia masih bisa mengendalikan air sesuka hatinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan kekuatanmu padaku," ujar Yifan dingin dan itu membuat Junmyeon sedikit ketakutan. Yifan, yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Junmyeon itu kemudian meraih tangan Junmyeon dan menautkannya dengannya. Junmyeon terlihat lebih tenang kemudian, mengetahui kalau Yifan sebenarnya tidak marah.

"Maaf, aku kekanakkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jun."

Junmyeon tersenyum, meskipun suara Yifan tidaklah asing tapi melihat wujudnya adalah hal yang berbeda sama sekali. Padahal mereka sudah berbicara bertahun-tahun, mengenal satu sama lain, dan berada di jarak yang sangat dekat dengan pintu sebagai penghalang mereka. Junmyeon hanya masih butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kenyataan, dengan apa yang ada di depannya sekarang, yang sedang menggenggam tangannya ini bukanlah suara belaka.

"Terkadang aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau bukan sekedar suara. Atau bahkan seekor naga."

"Setidaknya aku tampan, 'kan?" Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tersenyum sombong. Junmyeon tertawa lagi, mencipratkan sedikit air dari kolam istana ke wajah Yifan lagi, hanya untuk menghapus senyum itu.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak pernah melihat orang banyak."

Yifan berdecak, tangannya mengerat di tangan Junmyeon. "Apa sebaiknya kita pergi dan bertemu orang banyak? Biar kau cepat menyadari kalau aku ini tampan."

"Boleh. Aku bosan di istana ini terus. Rasanya tetap seperti di penjara di menara itu."

"Kau berlebihan, kau baru pulang selama satu bulan."

"Tapi,—"

"Lagipula disini lebih baik. Ada aku, utuh dan layak."

"Kau selalu layak, Yifan. Itu hanya perbandingan."

Mendengar itu, Yifan tersenyum. Junmyeon balas tersenyum, buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya agar wajahnya tidak semakin memanas. Yifan pikir tingkahnya lucu.

"Terimakasih, tapi begini lebih baik. Aku bisa melakukan ini kapanpun," Yifan mengangkat tangan Junmyeon yang berada di genggamannya dan menciumnya.

"Kau membuatku malu, Yifan. Hentikan."

Yifan memang berhenti, tapi dia menarik Junmyeon mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Junmyeon kaget, tapi dia segera memejamkan matanya ketika ibu jari Yifan mengusap pipinya pelan. Sekarang, rasanya kenyataan lebih bisa diterima. Tidak peduli betapapun konyolnya kemampuannya, Yifan yang ternyata dari klan naga yang dikira hanya legenda, dan bagaimana mereka terhubung dalam takdir yang tidak bisa dihindari. Junmyeon sudah memikirkannya, tangan Yifan yang menekan tengkuknya terasa begitu menuntut, dia tidak akan menghindari takdirnya kalaupun bisa.

Kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka berpisah, Yifan mengusap bibir Junmyeon yang memerah dengan ibu jarinya dan dada Junmyeon berdebar lebih cepat, jika mungkin. Rasanya jantungnya akan meledak jika mereka terus begini dan Junmyeon tahu, Yifan merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua terpaksa menahan senyum ketika bibir mereka bertemu kembali dan Yifan pikir, dua tahun tidak akan terasa begitu lama.

Mereka akan _hidup bahagia selama-lamanya._

 **END**

For anyone who read my previous fic, the chaser. I knew the ending suck. I knew it's super disappointing so let me say sorry here and please forgive this girl for making such bad fics. I don't know why ppl keep reading my fic I'm a failure. Lol fun fact: it took me three years to finish this fic from when it's still an idea back in 2014 so I hope you enjoy it!

terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberi review, maaf aku gak pernah balesin satu-satu hehe. See you next time!


End file.
